First Contact (Episode)
First Contact is the second episode of the Traveler Twitch.tv series. It was first aired on January 29, 2018. Synopsis The Unexpected The episode starts out with a surprise that no one was expecting. As Freia mans the helm of the yacht ship under the supervision of her alcoholic patron, a new face steps onto the bridge. A character known as Luthor, an unannounced ship crewman played by Wolfnlock, had been asleep on the ship at departure. Some confusion unfolds as it is made known that Luthor is part of the original ship crew and Freia is caught flying away from the station. With Freia not having any new clothes nor a shower in some time, Luthor came to the assumption that she had stolen the ship and him along with it. The captain arrived on scene to quickly confirm the situation but had other intentions. He decided that instead of visiting his home planet and reconnecting with his dysfunctional family, he asks Freia to change course for a planet rumored to have pleasant hospitable traditions including party and merriment. The planet is called Solum 5c. After securing herself and crew an extra 2,000 credits for the longer trip, Luthor comes to the realization that these two contracted hirelings, Freia and Okami, are making over double what he was offered. The captain, being a generous and good natured man agreed to pay Luthor equal wages. The journey is smooth and uneventful as Freia, Okami, and Luthor meet properly introduce themselves and fly on to the sounds of punk rock playing throughout the cockpit. The Chosen Entering orbit of this new and unfamiliar planet, the crew gathered up what belongings they had. This included a blade sheathed on Freia's back, combat armor and firearms with Okami, even Luthor packed a rifle just in case. The captain wielded his trusty liquor bottle as Luthor fired up a small transport shuttle to ferry them down to the surface. Upon landing just outside of a settlement, the shuttle was immediately rushed by what seemed to be all the townsfolk. They were of a different race, unknown entirely. made up of a liquid composition and seeming completely at peace These natives brought gifts and flowers, snacks and trickets, among other offerings to invite the off worlders into their town. As the progression made its way into town, an festive celebration quickly crafted itself from nothing. A great fire was lit, food was cooked and served, drinks were handed all around, and the locals could not get enough awe and amazement of the outsiders. With the captain leaving his crew for the company of some of the friendlier natives, the crew was left to fend for themselves. Luthor took interest in one of the aliens by the name of Ezekial and even brought him on as a lackey during his stay. Ezekial guided Luthor to a small group of, what seemed to be, the only standoffish individuals of the entire town. He introduced himself and soon learned that this town faced a great evil and the locals believed this crew to be their saviors. Before any saving could occur, a Rite of Passage would need to be completed. The Path of Snakes would be undergone first thing in the morning. However, that still left an evening of festivities. Luthor introduced the group to Okami and offered to train them into a makeshift militia to be able to defend themselves once Luthor, Freia, and Okami were gone. Meanwhile, Freia sat and spoke with a small group of the aliens and began to learn of their culture and history. They call themselves "The Chosen' and this is their homeworld. There were other settlements but the great evil had cut off all communication and so this colony believe themselves to be the last. One Chosen by the name of Tobias was especially forthcoming and helpful and so Freia relied on him for most of her questions, even going so far as to mention bringing him along when they depart. As the celebration quieted and most retired for the night, Luthor was offered to stay in a home of one of the Chosen and gratefully accepted. Meanwhile, Freia and Luthor spent their night drinking and telling war stories in the safety of the shuttle. The episode ended with the crew rising in the morning with renewed vigor and ready to tackle the Path of Snakes in an attempt to gain the trust of these Chosen, and then on to conquer the great evil and save these new friends. Credits * Producer: Ian Rath * Produced by: WrathInspired * Written by: Mr. Pickles * Directed by: Mr. Pickles * Executive Producers: ViolentGumby * End Credits Behind the Scenes * Wolfnlock, playing Luthor, was a last minute addition to the crew planned only days earlier by the Writer and Producer. Wolfnlock was brought in for a couple of reasons. Firstly was to balance the cast in case of future episodes missing cast members so that their total number was never below 3. The other reason is so that Wolfnlock could prove his merit to be qualified to star in another show releasing soon. * The change in plot from the captain's home planet to the Chosen's homeworld was an executive choice by the Director. This was because the crew's current set up and being down a cast member, warranted a change of plans. Codex Entries Coming Soon